


Bellflowers

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Love, Mentions of Death, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Pining, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Yoongi/Reader - Freeform, he just needs flowers ugh, mentions of mourning, not really - Freeform, reader is sassy but she has a reason, tagging is hard, yoongi is a thief, yoongi x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Yoongi?!" You asked, baffled. Yoongi averted his gaze, guilty. "You're the one who's been stealing my flowers since the beginning of time!"ORYoongi picks a few of your flowers every Friday. You finally catch him, demand to know what love interest is getting your flowers and if they're really worthy.The whole way there, Yoongi can't bring himself to tell you that you're actually just going to a graveyard. Oppsies.(not angst)





	Bellflowers

**Author's Note:**

> based off a tumblr prompt <3
> 
> (i've never written anything so short)

Yoongi gulped as he swore he heard you moving around inside. He always did, even though he never actually got caught.

He had this routine; every Friday afternoon, he would make the trip to the graveyard to visit his mother's grave unless he was too busy or out of town. She died years upon years ago, and he no longer went to mourn, just to visit.

That's where you come in.

Or, the flowers in your front yard garden, rather.

Yoongi really _did_ mean to go to the store and buy flowers, and it's not like he's cheap. But he always just seemed to be out of time and your flowers were right _there_ , he passed them every time he went to his car, for the past year and a half that you'd lived in the house beside him. So he picked just a few, tried to make it unnoticeable, before scurrying into his car and heading for the graveyard.

Today was no different, only it was.

Just as the very faint ' _snap_ ' of some of the pretty blue flowers reached his ears, he heard the doorknob of your front door clicking.

Yoongi panicked, was about to retreat to his car, only to notice that you had closed the door behind you, and were now staring at him with wide eyes. He swallowed thickly.

"Yoongi?!" You asked, baffled. Yoongi averted his gaze, guilty. "You're the one who's been stealing my flowers since the beginning of time!"

You walked down the steps from your front porch, approaching Yoongi's fidgeting figure. He gave a small, awkward smile. Your gaze continued to burn through him.

"...Well? Say something! You know, those are expensive. You could've just asked me! I've been trying to catch the thief for months. Whatever girl you are giving those to, she better be one catch! And you're going to take me to her," You concluded, not leaving much room for protest. Still, Yoongi protested.

"W-What?!" He glanced between the flowers and you. You raised your brows.

"Oh, am I supposed to be okay with you stealing my expensive flowers and _not_ see where they're going? I'm sure the lucky girl will understand, so let's go then?" You motioned to his car, the door still hanging open. He could tell you weren't genuinely _upset_ , you were never a mean person. But he was guilty, and somehow, he couldn't bring himself to tell you that the pair of you were actually heading to a graveyard.

Even as you both got in, as Yoongi started the car, pulled out of the driveway, and neared the last turn he would have to make before he was on the road of the graveyard, he couldn't tell you that there was no girl, only his late mother who was six feet under.

When he pulled into the graveyard, he felt your confusion from where he sat. When he stopped the car, avoiding your gaze, he immidiately got out. He had the flowers in his hand, the starts of this whole, ridiculous occurrence.

You got out after him, tried to say something, but he just walked on until he got to the grave. You hurried after him and watched as he placed the flowers. You read the tombstone, the same surname as his, a female name. Wife and mother of two. The death dates back a whopping 7 years ago, and you're suddenly impressed that he still comes to visit after such a long time.

Yoongi looks up at you sheepishly, no traces of sadness in his eyes. Only embarassment. You sigh and lightly smack his arm before saying, "Why didn't you just tell me, you dork. Hell, I would've been fine with you taking my flowers even if they were for some love interest. But I especially wouldn't mind _this_."

Yoongi tilted his head, stared at the grave as his cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry. I can pay you back i--"

"Oh please, there's no need," You laughed. "They've been put to good use, and that's all I wanted to see for myself. That's enough payment. But, you _could_ drive me back home," You smiled cheekily.

He nodded, "Of course."

"And come in to say hi before you pick the flowers or something. You take my flowers and in return, we get to know each other," You grinned, sly but cheerful. The heat in Yoongi's cheeks only intensified.

"Y-Yeah, sure," He choked out.

You sighed with a smile as a gentle breeze swept over the area. "I'll wait in your car. Take your time. And _maybe_ be prepared for me to ask you to take me for ice cream when you get back in the car," You chirped, turning on the balls of your feet and heading in the direction of his car before he could so much as breathe for a response.

But, if he was being honest, he probably wanted that ice cream date more than you did.


End file.
